tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Steinbeck
Info Steinbeck is an anomaly in The Omniverse. Steinbeck is able to open portals to travel around a multiverse but he needs help from a machine to get into other multiverses (teleporting through the Omniverse requires a machine like his warship). Steinbeck is incredibly powerful and can be considered a major antagonist. History Fighting Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior for the first time Steinbeck made his first appearance when he attempted to conquer a universe. He ran into Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. They proved to be no match for his power (he was also the first being they faced that could actually beat them in a fight and also the first they faced that was a dimension traveler). The two heroes retreated but would later have a rematch with Steinbeck. Steinbeck lost the battle and was imprisoned in The Reality Prison. Escape from prison Steinbeck was bailed out of prison by Evil Warrior and Evil Sheogorath. Together, they tried to get revenge against Ultimate Warrior. Ultimate Warrior retreated and went for Sheogorath. Together, Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath were able to beat the three villains. While Evil Warrior and Evil Sheogorath escaped, Steinbeck was imprisoned back in The Reality Prison. A new rule was implemented so that nobody could be bailed out. The breakout When Warlord was broken out of the Reality Prison, Steinbeck immediately alerted Evil Wardrone that someone broke Warlord out. Steinbeck and the other villains in the prison were released so that they could help put Warlord back in prison. However, Warlord managed to convince Steinbeck, Supreme Hunter, Evil Wardrone, and Reptoraptor to join him. Part of The Illuminati Steinbeck was granted the rank of Lord. Steinbeck would recontinue his fight against Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. Steinbeck would also fight other threats to The Illuminati. Steinbeck also helped Warlord make decisions. Warlords invasion on our universe When The Reality Warriors invaded The Core to try and stop Warlord, Steinbeck fought them. When they were defeated, Steinbeck joined Warlord's invasion on Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero (our world) and was on Warlord's warship along with the other Lords. Steinbeck would fight The Reality Warriors but was sent through a portal that transported him back to The Core. Continuing The illuminati conquest Despite Supreme Hunter making a truce with The Reality Warriors after Warlord's supposed demise (Warlord returned), Steinbeck attacked Team C.R.A.Z.Y. but was defeated. Steinbeck was punished for his actions but would continue to deal with other threats to The Illuminati. Reality Warriors invade the Core again After Warlord tricked The Reality Warriors into breaking the treaty, The Reality Warriors later launched an attack on The Core. Steinbeck would help battle against them. When the time to invade Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero, Steinbeck went to his warship, The Reaper. The final invasion by Warlord on our universe Steinbeck took part of the invasion but would go to Warlord's warship, Unbroken, to fight The Reality Warriors. During the final battle, Steinbeck helped defeat the Reality Warriors and capture them. He would then witness Timeline Master free them. When Wardrone used Illuminati Supreme's sword to fight Warlord, Steinbeck watched. Lord Steinbeck would witness Warlord get killed. Steinbeck then went back to his warship and returned to The Core. Return of the grand generals When the Illuminati grand generals returned, Steinbeck was furious. Grand General Jered immediately tried to take over and technically succeeded. Steinbeck was the first leading Illuminati member to point out Jered's ego. Steinbeck continued to be an Illuminati member. Steinbeck was left out of the attacks on The Reality Warriors. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When the Empire of Eternal Darkness returned, Lord Steinbeck helped fight against Marlus. Steinbeck later witnessed Marlus retreat. The Alignment Lord Steinbeck accused Grand General Jered of leading a cult and doing cult stuff. Steinbeck was right but Jered continued to anger Steinbeck. Steinbeck then declared that Jered had gone too far and then tried to kill him. After a short duel, Jered tricked Steinbeck into launching his tentacles into an electrical generator. Steinbeck was greatly electrocuted and Jered left him for dead because it wasn't likely Steinbeck would survive that much electricity. It was later revealed that Steinbeck got his tentacles out of the generator before passing out. While unconscious, Steinbeck met Timeline Master. When Steinbeck awoke, he found out that Grand General Jered was dead. When Steinbeck reached the victory party where the Illuminati and Reality Warriors joined forces to make the Omniverse better, Steinbeck overheard Grand General Dracula try and rally against the new objectives. Lord Steinbeck used his staff to disintegrate Dracula and then he told everyone what should be done (It would later be revealed that the disintegration was just an act and Dracula was perfectly fine). Continued Evil Despite all appearances, the Illuminati had not become a force of good. Lord Steinbeck continued to invade other universes and even attacked the universe of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. This lead to an investigation which later revealed that Supreme Hunter was still evil. Steinbeck was revealed to be Supreme Hunter's right hand man. Sins of the Past Under orders from Supreme Hunter, Lord Steinbeck attacked the universe that Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was in with the goal of destroying the team. Steinbeck had his warship The Reaper. Steinbeck was also with Grand General Tony and Grand General Dracula. Steinbeck, the grand generals, and some Illuminati soldiers beamed down to the ground but couldn't find any members of the team. Steinbeck decided to draw them out by ordering the soldiers to shoot civilians. That caused the team members to attack Steinbeck and his forces. Steinbeck realized that Sheogorath was not present. Lord Steinbeck would later fight the team members that were present by himself. He was able to overpower the team. Ultimate Warrior was able to teleport himself and the rest of C.R.A.Z.Y. to the Shivering Isles. Steinbeck figured out where Ultimate Warrior went. Steinbeck and his forces returned to their warships. Steinbeck later invaded the Shivering isles. His fleet completely annihilated the Shivering Isles fleet. Steinbeck and his army later had a ground fight against Sheogorath's army. During the fight, Sheogorath attacked Steinbeck. Lord Steinbeck was able to overpower Sheogorath. During their fight, Sheogorath was able to cut off two of Steinbeck's tentacles. Their fight lead them into the sewer tunnels where Steinbeck managed to get the upper hand and pin Sheogorath down with his tentacles. Steinbeck then began to impale Sheogorath with his staff. Before Steinbeck could impale Sheogorath's heart, Ultimate Warrior tackled Steinbeck. Steinbeck managed to overpower Ultimate Warrior. Then Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath fought Steinbeck. Sheogorath later punched Steinbeck hard enough to send Steinbeck above ground. Once above ground, Steinbeck attacked all the members of Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. During the fight, Steinbeck lost the rest of his tentacles. Steinbeck then challenged Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath to a fight. Steinbeck later retreated onto his warship but was followed by Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck managed to blast Sheogorath out of the bridge and then fought Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck had ordered for his warship to ram Sheogorath's castle. However, Sheogorath was able to take control of the warship. Sheogorath then helped Ultimate Warrior fight Steinbeck. When the warship crashed, Steinbeck was the first to get back up. He then blasted Ultimate Warrior with his staff and was going to disintegrate him. Sheogorath then attacked Steinbeck. Steinbeck managed to break Sheogorath's sword. Steinbeck then stabbed Sheogorath in the chest again. Sheogorath grabbed the blade on the staff to keep Steinbeck from pushing it farther. Ultimate Warrior grabbed the other end of the staff. Ultimate Warrior stabbed Steinbeck in the neck with a shard of glass. This caused enough of a distraction for Sheogorath to push the staff hard enough to send Steinbeck backwards. Steinbeck then knocked the air out of Ultimate Warrior with his staff and raised his staff and turned around to face Sheogorath. Steinbeck was going to kill Sheogorath. However, Sheogorath had picked up part of his broken sword and plunged the blade into Steinbeck's heart. Steinbeck dropped his staff, staggered back, and fell over dead. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Artificial Omniverse Traveller Category:Illuminati